1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an encapsulation film, an organic electronic device (OED) comprising the same, and a method of manufacturing the OED.
2. Discussion of Related Art
An OED refers to a device including an organic material layer generating an exchange of charges using holes and electrons. Examples of the OEDs may include a photovoltaic device, a rectifier, a transmitter, and an organic light emitting diode (OLED).
In one exemplary embodiment, an OLED has less power consumption and a higher response speed, and is advantageous in forming a thinner display device or light than a conventional light source. Since the OLED also has excellent space utilization, the OLED is expected to be applied in various fields including all types of portable devices, monitors, notebook computers and TVs.
To expand commercialization and use of the OLED, the most important problem is durability. Organic materials and metal electrodes included in the OLED are very easily oxidized by external factors such as moisture. In addition, when a display is realized by applying the OLED, a part in which an electrical connection is deposited on an outer peripheral part of the display, and a part in which an electrical connection is not deposited on the outer peripheral part of the display are included. In the non-deposited part, internal or external light may be reflected or scattered, and some parts seen bright from an outside cause an external defect.